


Meta Ramblings

by ScaryScarecrows



Series: Garage Tapes [9]
Category: Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I can't draw so you get words instead, Meta, Tattoos, who's got what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryScarecrows/pseuds/ScaryScarecrows





	Meta Ramblings

Y'know what, this universe is literally bikes and leather jackets. BRING ON THE INK.

 

Jason Todd: 'Sometimes, dead is better' in red script around his left forearm. Partly he thinks he's funny, partly it's an attempt to cope with, y'know, being murdered, partly he really did like the book. He's also got a black rose made out of Ophelia's flower monologue ('rosemary, that's for remembrance...') on his lower back, because he's a lit nerd in every universe EVER. It's very intentional that one of these is 'public display' and one is not. His life is a need-to-know basis, remember?

 

Antoine Drouot: the Arkham Knight's insignia, on his left shoulder. Out-of-universe, this is just an Easter Egg. In-universe, it appeared in dreams for about a month, and it's not like he's entirely superstitious, but...he can take a hint. Better safe than sorry. After the events of 'Reach Down', he got a crocodile head that goes from wrist to elbow, partly as a coping thing and partly because he kinda doubts he'll ever be that badass again.

 

Damian al Ghul: nothing yet, because he's ten and not allowed. He's got a sketchbook with ideas, though. (They vary from 'family tree' to 'FLAMING SKELETON ON A MOTORCYCLE LEAPING THROUGH A RING OF BATS AND WIELDING A CROSSBOW'. Jason's hoping for the second one, because it's so amazingly bad and he can invoke Older Brother Rights and make fun of it, but let's be real, Dami'll look back in a year and shudder.)

 

Dove Marquis: a white rose on her right wrist. (Say that five times fast!) The rose is her birth month flower, and it signifies a return to happiness-at the time she got it, things...were bleak. Both Jason and Damian have used it as a coloring template when bored. She also has a neon blue unicorn between her shoulders, because unicorns are awesome.

 

Jonathan Crane: just because I haven't mentioned him, doesn't mean he's not here. He's just a cryptid. :p ANYWAYS, he has kudzu-a reference to his Georgia roots-going from his left wrist to his shoulder. It's mostly there to cover extensive scars from a lab accident. Good luck seeing it, though-you'll part him from his button-down shirt over his dead body. If you DO get to peek, look closely near his inner wrist-Scarecrow's mask will be looking back.

 

Kitty Richardson: Kitty has a teeny scarecrow on her right middle finger, 'One Ring to Rule Them All' on her left ring finger (in the proper language, because DUH) and a small green tea cup on her inner left thigh. She's considering getting a heart tattooed on her inner lip, but that sounds painful, and also _what's the pizza burn survival rate_ , so...maybe, maybe not. She's definitely getting a neon pink arrow under the tea cup, for laughs.

 

Mark Jones: a syringe and scalpel, crossed, and encircled with 'do no harm'. (Does that mean 'do no permanent damage'? Some days, yes.) He also has a Hawaiian cleaner wrasse on his neck-those are the little fish who set up 'offices' and clean dead skin and parasites off of other fish. Mark's wrasse is wearing a little stethoscope and head mirror. He's also got a handful of skulls on his lower back, for patients he's lost.

 

Trent Ages: his back is covered in butterflies. The vibrantly colored ones are people he knows who have died. The black and grayscale ones are people he's killed. There's one or two that are some combo of both-those are friends who went dark side and had to be taken out, whether he did it or not. If/when he runs out of room, he'll start a butterfly sleeve.

 

Frank Clyde: two daisies, for his wife and son, just above his prosthesis. No more, no less. (Though if Luthor ever dies, he'll get a firework on his chest, along with the date.)

 

Jimmy Rogers: WALL-E is rolling along on his right thigh. There's also a QR code on his left foot that leads to a pirate website. One page just has 'FUCK LUTHOR' in rainbow letters. The other one has 'for a good time, call me' and a phone number. Nobody's called the number. (Is it his? Luthor's? Dick Grayson's cell phone? Who knows.) He wants a classic pin-up girl, but he's debating on the where and the specifics.

 

Riley Dylan: SLEEVES. Two full sleeves of random shit-middle fingers, rocket launchers, the classic comic 'BAM!' 'POW!'...if he likes it, he'll cram it on somewhere. Hey, he can't talk with his tongue gone, so this'll do. His personal favorite is the lion hiding near his left elbow-you have to hunt for it, but once you find it, it's hard to look away.

 


End file.
